villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Master (Fallout)
The Master is the main antagonist and final boss of the post-apocalyptic RPG adventure game Fallout. He is a disgusting mass of mutated flesh infused with the computer system of the underground vault in which he resides. The Master is the leader of an army of "Super Mutants" and wants to replace the (few remaining) "pure" humans that hadn't suffered mutation with his new race of mutants, believing that, unlike humans, they will never fight amongst each other. A notable feature of The Master is that his "voice" is pieced-together from the different voices of people that he's absorbed through the years. His male voices were provided by Jim Cummings, while his female voice was provided by Kath Soucie. Biography The Master used to be Richard Grey, a doctor who was banished from Vault City in 2092, a city built by the people who got out of Vault 8 using the Garden Of Creation Kit (G.E.C.K.), because he was accused of murder (though if that is true or not is unknown) and became the head of a caravan along side his friend Harold. After some trouble with mutants, Richard and Harold decided to find the origin of those mutants and went to the Mariposa Military Base where they killed most of the mutants until they found vats of Forced Evolutionary Virus (F.E.V.). Harold barely escaped, but Grey was plunged into a vat of F.E.V. by a robotic arm. Floating in the vats for almost a month, the F.E.V. transformed Grey into the amorphous, blob-like being that would eventually become known as The Master. Over time he expanded by absorbing creatures and people that went to the base and those who were consumed became part of his personality. He also began to capture humans to experiment with the F.E.V. They were very flawed and the master consumed them. As the Master grew stronger he began to make plans to unify the Wasteland using the F.E.V. to create the perfect race. In January of 2103, the Master perfected his method of infecting or "dipping" humans, and began creating the super mutants, which would follow him and obey his orders. Unfortunately for him, as he began to dip others in the vats, he found the resulting creatures were not like himself: most often, they mutated into brutish soldiers, losing much of their brain function. It became apparent that only those with a low radiation count would not suffer this fate. In 2130, the Great Winter occurred, causing a scarcity of human subjects for dipping, making it difficult to expand his army further. From 2131 to 2135, the Master started to abduct caravans for human subjects. Most of the caravan disappearances were blamed on desert monsters, steering away suspicion. Starting in 2137, the Master began to mass produce super mutants with 1 in 6 being successful super mutants, and only this sixth making it into the Unity. In 2152, The Master`s influence began to spread and he came in contact with a doomsday cult led by a man named Morpheus. Realizing the benefits of retaining unaltered humans in his service to act as spies throughout the region, the Master recruited Morpheus's cult into his service, thereby expanding his power. In 2155, the Master discovered the location of an unnumbered experimental Vault-Tec vault prototype located just south of the ruins of Los Angeles, California, now called the Boneyard. Seeing great opportunity there, the Master relocated to the vault with his human cult followers and a portion of his ever-growing super mutant army, and oversaw the building of a large cathedral on the surface above the vault the following year. The cult became known as the Children of the Cathedral and continued to be led by Morpheus who reported directly to the Master. The cathedral was guarded by the Nightkin, super mutant elite troops equipped with Stealth Boy technology. While the Children of the Cathedral just looked like a fervent and religious order, and actually most of the low rank members probably were unaware of the true intentions of their own cult, it was a front that the Master used to put his plans to practice. In 2162 though, a person from Vault 13 known as the Vault Dweller (the player character), would put an end to the Master's plans by destroying the vats of F.E.V. at the Mariposa Base and later defeated the Master by triggering a destructive explosion in the fourth level of the vault which was being reserved by the Unity as a fallback shelter in case of an enemy they couldn't defeat. Navigation Category:Mastermind Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Fallout Villains Category:Mutated Category:Psychics Category:Kidnapper Category:Tragic Category:Game Bosses Category:Murderer Category:Anti-Villain Category:Genocidal Category:Suicidal Category:Control Freaks Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Remorseful Category:Mutants Category:Delusional Category:Man-Eaters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brainwashers Category:Superorganisms Category:Supervillains Category:Supremacists Category:God Wannabe Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Oppressors Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Disciplinarians Category:Conspirators Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Extremists Category:Brutes Category:Redeemed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Honorable Category:Misanthropes Category:Corrupt Officials